Secrets
by Lizdacious
Summary: Samus is interested in particular Hylian, which happens to be Princess Zelda. She can't quite figure out if Zelda likes her back. Follow her through secrets and lies, that all happen because Link likes Zelda as well, and Captain Falcon is openly gay.


**A/N: So this is my first SSB fic, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

You can do it. Just walk over there and start a conversation with her, it's not that hard. Mention how well she did in today's battle, praising is always good. Fuck, I'm not brave enough. I stood originally with the intent of walking over to Princess Zelda, but now that I've lost my courage, I sat back down.

I sighed, and took a bite out of the ham sandwich I bought from the cafeteria. I glanced around, and noticed Link was heading directly for Zelda. He loves her, he actually confided in me yesterday, but I didn't tell him that I also like Zelda. Besides he has a better chance with her, considering they know each other from Hyrule.

"Hey girl!" Captain Falcon exclaimed walking towards me, "Snake has the hottest ass I've ever seen! Do you think he's gay? Oh god, I hope he is!"

"You probably have a better chance with Marth," I noted, and sipped my drink, "he just seems more—"

"—Like a girl? Yeah, hun, I'm into manly men… and Snake is yummy, with his manly beard, and his man hands!"

"I'm pretty sure every man has man hands," I chuckled lightly; sometimes Falcon could be a bit dense.

"Uh, no! Have you seen Pit's hands? They're really feminine. "

"I'll have to take a closer look next time."

"So have you talked to Zelda yet?" he finally calmed down a bit.

"Uh… no. I can't do it Falcon, I just get too nervous."

"Well honey, you're gonna lose to Link if you don't get into the game," he nodded towards them.

I turned my head, and saw Link was awfully close to Zelda. I became extremely jealous, but of course did nothing about it… Link and I are friends, and I don't want anything to come between us. He just placed his hand on hers, I looked away, I couldn't take it anymore.

"See what I mean," Captain Falcon stated, "Ohhh! Want me to talk to her for you?"

"No!" I said really loud by accident, I glanced at Link and Zelda to make sure they didn't hear me, but unfortunately they were both staring in my direction now. Great.

Completely embarrassed by my outburst, I turned a dark shade of red. "You know, no one's looking at you anymore," Captain Falcon mentioned, "anyways on with our gossip! Guess who Princess Peach is dating now?"

"Who?" I asked to humor Captain Falcon, but personally I didn't really care.

"Ike! They're really cute together! If I can work up the courage to ask Snake on a date, I think might go on a double date with Peach and Ike…"

Captain Falcon was still going on about Peach and Ike, but I stopped paying attention, and was staring in Zelda's direction. She was staring into Link's eyes, occasionally nodding her head. Link's hand was still on top of Zelda's… I wonder what they're talking about.

"Uh, Sammy-girl! Are you listening?" Captain Falcon called me Sammy-girl when he wanted to annoy me.

I turned to him irritated, "Yes, you were blabbing about Peach and Ike, besides I wouldn't do the double date with them. Peach used to date Snake, remember?"

"Yeah, but they broke up cause Snake is so gay."

"In Captain Falcon land," I teased him; he thinks every cute, hot, or sexy guy is gay.

"Well he might be! Peach never really said why they broke up, besides they were really wrong for each other," he tugged at his scarf, making sure it still looked good.

I looked around and noticed Snake entered the cafeteria, no wonder Falcon was primping himself.

"I'll be back, sweetie. Mwah," he blew a kiss at me, and walked over to Snake.

Captain Falcon had to be the gayest person you could ever meet, he was so flamboyant about it, and he also happened to be my best friend here. I know we seem like an unlikely pair, but he was the first person who tried talking to me here, and strangely enough we fit together pretty nicely. When he found out I was a lesbian, he got all excited and ecstatic, because now he wasn't the only gay person here anymore, but he's the only person that knows. Even though he _loves_ to gossip, he can keep a good secret.

Zelda was the next person who started talking to me when I arrived here, and she also happens to be my love interest. Everything about her is so gorgeous; I wish we had a chance together. She hangs out with Captain Falcon and I a lot, like going to the movies, playing video games, etc.

Then there's Link, he's an awesome guy, very trustworthy, but also completely in love with Zelda. That makes him my competition, even if he doesn't know it. Link usually comes to me when he has an issue of some sort, most of the time pertaining to Zelda. He dislikes Captain Falcon though, and I know he'll never admit it to me, but I think it's because he's homophobic, which isn't so great for me. Thankfully, no one else knows… I wouldn't want Zelda to not be friends with me because of it, or Link for that matter.

"Hey Samus," Zelda spoke softly, sitting in the seat Captain Falcon occupied moments ago.

"Hey," I smiled at her. I didn't even notice Link had left the cafeteria. "You did great in your battle earlier this morning. I love watching the way your—" body moves when you fight. I finished the sentence in my head; please don't ask me what I was going to say…

"You love watching what?" Zelda questioned me further, great.

"I love watching the way you use your magic," I spoke quickly, and nervously, "you do it in a very elegant manor."

"Thank you," Zelda grinned.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to discuss?" Why can't I ever be relaxed around her? My speaking changes every time I'm near her. I only asked her that question since I noticed she approached me.

"Not really, just wanted to see how things were going with you," she seemed confused as to why she needed a reason to talk to me.

"They're going good," I nodded as I spoke, "I'm fighting Pikachu later today." Should be easy, he might be fast, but I'm way stronger than he is.

"I'll come watch," Zelda never missed any of my matches, and I never missed any of hers.

I searched through my brain trying to think of something else to say to her, "Captain Falcon has a crush on Snake," what was that? I'm never the gossipy type… but it does provide us with something to talk about.

"I could tell," Zelda giggled, pointing towards them. I followed her finger and saw Captain Falcon touching Snake every now and then while they were talking, and surprisingly Snake didn't seem to mind.

"You think Snake is—"

Zelda finished my question, "—gay? Yeah, I think everyone is a little gay, if not fully."

Was she giving a hint as to she might me? I glanced downwards, as I did most the time when I was nervous. As my eyes trailed down, I couldn't help but notice Zelda's dress gave a nice view to her cleavage. I swallowed the extra saliva that accumulated in my mouth, she was literally mouth-watering, I was imagining what it would be like to lick her breasts, touch them—

"Samus? You okay?" Zelda placed her hand on my knee, probably as to comfort me.

"What?" My head darted up, meeting her eyes, "Yes, fine! Perfect! Perfectly peachy! Peachy perfectly fine! Yep, everything's great with me!" I don't ever know when to stop talking when I'm around her.

Zelda laughed, while doing so, pulled away her hand from my knee to cover her mouth as she laughed… very lady like. But I quickly began to miss the warmth her hand exerted on my knee.

After she finally finished laughing, I worked up enough courage to ask her, "What did Link talk to you about earlier?"

"He actually asked me on a date," Zelda said this very neutrally, not giving me any sign as to whether she was dreading this, or happy about it.

"And you said?" I was curious, and hoping she had said no.

"I told him maybe some other time." Yay! I mentally had a parade going on; maybe it means she is interested in me!

"Why?" Maybe I could get some more hints out of her.

"I have my eye on someone else right now," she smirked.

"Would you like to come over to my room later tonight to watch a movie?" We all lived in this coliseum thing; there was the arena, cafeteria, living quarters (each has its own private bathroom), and training areas. You could leave anytime you wanted to visit your own world again, or explore the world this coliseum was located in.

"I'd love to," she smiled at first, but it faltered a bit, "will Falcon be joining us?"

"No?" I said questioningly, not sure of what she meant by that question, but I quickly added, "Unless you'd like him to be there."

"Just us is fine," and her smile was completely back again.

Now that we had plans tonight, I knew I wouldn't be able to come up with anything else to say, so I decided to depart, "I'm going hit the training facilities… come by my room say around 7:30 okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Link was in the training room when I arrived, he was fighting off 3 phantom Fox's. I knew he had difficulty when it came to fighting Fox, so when he trained it was usually against him. When Link noticed me, the phantoms all attacked him, and he lost the battle. "Hey Sam," he greeted, a little out of breath.

"Hi," I waved, and headed towards the other room, so we could train without disturbing each other.

"Wait! Samus, I gotta talk to you," he jogged over to me.

"What's up?"

"I asked Zelda on a date tonight, but she, uh, she declined. I know you and her are considerably close… do you think you could talk to her for me?" he looked at me really hopeful.

"Oh… I don't know," I started to rub the back of my neck, nervously.

"Please Sam?" he begged.

I thought about it for a moment, before responding, "I don't know," again.

"Well could you at least find out the reason she said no?" Like that was any less invading of her personal issues, I really didn't want to get involved with Link and Zelda, especially since I was interested in Zelda as well.

"Alright," I gave into Link, knowing if I didn't, he'd just keep begging me until I did.

"Great! Thanks!" he beamed happily at me, and trotted back over to his room, "See ya later!"

"Bye," I waved to him, and walked into my separate training room so I could practice some more with phantom Pikachu.

* * *

"Sammy!" I heard a familiar voice calling to me as I exited the training facilities, "I knew I'd find you here, you're always here." Definitely Captain Falcon, he's the only person I let get away with calling me Sammy, as long as he didn't add the –girl on it.

"Hey Fal," I acknowledged him, and walked in his direction.

"Guess what?!" he exclaimed happily.

"What?" He must've gotten a date with Snake, he usually has that smile on his face when he has a date.

"Snake and I are going to the bar tonight! He knows of one in this world," Falcon's smile disappeared a bit when he added, "But he wants to go to scope out the ladies."

"Well get him drunk enough, and ask him if he's gay. A drunk man never lies," I laughed knowing Falcon would do that exactly.

"You're so smart! I'll order us both cosmopolitans! Oh hey, I saw you talking to Zelda," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," I blushed lightly, "she's coming to my room tonight, and we're gonna watch a movie."

"Oh, you guys should 'Imagine Me & You,' perfect lesbian movie!"

"I don't know, I don't want to come off too strong onto her. I was actually thinking I would give her a few movies, and she can choose the one to watch. Of course, 'Imagine Me & You,' will be one of the choices."

"You're smart," Falcon patted me on the head, "what time will she be at your room?"

"7:30, why?"

"Well I'm going with Snake at 8 to go to the bar, how about you help me get ready for my date, and I'll help you get ready for yours!"

Even though it wasn't a date, well neither of ours was, it seemed more fun to call it that. "Sure, you know how much I suck at prepping for these things."

"I know, exactly why I offered," he smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders.


End file.
